


Surprise Attack

by xxenjoy



Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Geralt cheats at hide-and-seek.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompts 2k20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Follow this series on [tumblr](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-prompt-challenge-2k20)!

He knows he heard Jaskier head off in this direction. The footprints are the right size and no one who knows the keep would head this way to hide; behind the keep, there's nothing but forest for miles. All the hills and valleys are to the east. And besides, a Witcher would hide their tracks. Not that Geralt bothers to as he follows the footprints north.

Geralt spots him long before Jaskier would see him and he crouches low, watching as Jaskier looks from side to side. Evidently, he's realizing he chose the wrong direction and Geralt takes advantage of his frustration, sneaking closer while Jaskier is occupied.

The first chance he gets, he jumps up and tackles him to the ground, thoroughly pleased with himself as Jaskier squirms and curses at him. When he finally settles, Jaskier turns onto his back, scowling up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Found you," Geralt grins, dipping down and tipping Jaskier's chin up with his nose. He kisses the soft skin, shutting his eyes and inhaling Jaskier's scent.

"You weren't even supposed to be looking." He pauses for a moment then pushes at Geralt's shoulders to look at him. "How did you find me? I went in the opposite direction as everyone else." He's frowning and for decades Geralt would have refused to acknowledge that he's cute when he's angry. Now, he just grins at him and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Followed your tracks."

Jaskier huffs, but Geralt doesn't pull away and when he reaches the tender skin at Jaskier's throat, Jaskier's breath catches and he knows he's won.

"Let me up," Jaskier mumbles, but he shudders as Geralt's teeth graze his skin and makes no attempt to move. When Geralt's lips find his again, Jaskier sinks into it with a resigned groan, hands slipping up to the back of Geralt's head.

Geralt kisses him slow and deep, making up for the time they've lost since arriving. It feels like it's been one thing after another. Introductions. Showing Ciri around. Training. Repairs. Geralt's looking forward to the first big storm when they can all just sit and wait it out.

Jaskier only breaks the kiss to breathe and he's panting when he does, smiling lazily up at him. Geralt runs a thumb over his cheek, wondering how he got so lucky.

"Are you enjoying it here?" he asks and Jaskier's grin spreads and he tugs Geralt back into another kiss.

"Mm, very much."

"I mean at the keep," Geralt frowns. Jaskier rolls his eyes fondly, cupping Geralt's face in one hand.

"Of course, I am, love."

"Good." Geralt drops onto one elbow, pressing Jaskier into the snow as he kisses him again. Beneath him, Jaskier squirms, giggling as Geralt pins him down. When he finally does, relent and he rises up again, Jaskier's looking at him slyly.

"What?"

"It's just that, as much as I'm loving this, my darling, it appears that everyone else is occupied and there's a whole big castle over there just waiting for us." He quirks an eyebrow at him and Geralt tugs him into his arms, lifting him as he rises to his feet.

"Geralt!" Jaskier laughs, "I can walk on my own."

"Who knows how long they'll be," Geralt hums, "wouldn't want you to slow us down."


End file.
